


Lesson Learnt

by skriftlig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skriftlig/pseuds/skriftlig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to get through his 'eighth year' as inconspicuously as possible, until Potter and Granger decide to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for the wonderful kitty_fic on Linvejournal. ♥

Draco has perfected the art of not being noticed by other students – a combination of hair-tinting, quick shuffling and Disillusionment Charms – and it works, except when the other students happen to be two of the three who defeated the Dark Lord and are hiding under an invisibility cloak.

Potter and Granger disarm him after class, on his way back to the dungeons. Everybody else is going to the Great Hall for dinner, which, Draco has learnt the hard way, is not somewhere he wants to be.

Granger puts his wand in her robes and folds up the cloak, before stuffing it into an impossibly small bag. Potter doesn't take his eyes of him.

“We think it's time you were taught a lesson,” Potter says eventually.

Draco stays silent. It's not like he hasn't heard these words from other students, but, really, he'd thought Potter and Granger were going to leave him alone this year. They seem to leave everyone else alone, despite their celebrity status.

“Come with us,” Granger tells him and Draco, recognising when he's beaten, decides it's probably best to do as she says. He follows them mutely through the corridors until they come to a portrait of a fat lady.

To Draco's surprise, it swings open and reveals the Gryffindor common room. He climbs inside after Granger, wondering if this 'lesson' is going to involve the whole House. But Granger points to a stone staircase, which they walk up, Draco sandwiched between Granger and Potter, until they reach the top. The three of them head into a red and gold-decorated dormitory and he hears Granger cast a Locking Charm. Right, so it's a private party then.

“We want you to learn to treat others how you want to be treated,” Granger says slowly. “Regardless of their blood status.”

Draco sighs inwardly. The returning students had had this speech from McGonagall at the start of the year and it's not like he still harbours feelings of supremacy over Muggleborns after seeing what Purebloods were capable of. Draco doubts that matters though; Potter and Granger just want revenge. The worst bit is he can't blame them.

“Alright,” Draco squares his shoulders. “What are you going to do to me?”

Potter chuckles behind him and Draco turns to glare at him.

“We're not going to do anything. Like Hermione said, we want you to start treating other people how you want to be treated.”

Draco just stares. Potter smiles, and it's a bit predatory.

“Whatever you do to Hermione, I'm going to do to you.”

Draco desperately tries to remember what he's done to Granger. He honestly can't think of anything worse than name-calling, and _she_ punched _him_ in third year. But Potter's talking about what happened in The Manor, presumably. He hopes they aren't as good with the Cruciatus as his aunt or the Dark Lord, but it is Potter, so who knows.

Granger takes his wand from her robe and puts it on a small bed-side table with hers. Harry throws his over to her too.

“I think he needs a bit of a demonstration,” Granger says, smiling.

Draco feels his body tense, but Potter just laughs and strides over to her. Draco considers making a run for it, but what happens next shocks him so much he forgets how to move. Potter cups Granger's face with his hands and leans down to kiss her. Draco is dumbstruck. Though he manages a grin as he imagines two disappointed Weasleys somewhere in the castle.

When they break apart, Granger walks toward one of the beds and Potter moves to stand behind Draco. Then, as if things hadn't been surreal enough, Granger starts undressing, slowly letting her uniform drop to the floor, and Draco's traitorous cock is perking up beneath his own robes. He wants to ask a few things, like what the fuck is going on here, but his throat is a bit preoccupied with breathing.

Granger climbs onto the bed and kneels on the middle of it. She unhooks her bra and tosses it on the floor, and Draco can't help his eyes slide to her breasts, rounded and full and tempting. She runs a hand over them and down her stomach, until her fingers dip below the black material of her knickers. She looks up at Draco and smiles as her free hand reaches out.

“I think Hermione wants company,” Potter mutters by his ear, making Draco jump. “Why don't you join her on the bed."

Draco doesn't do or say anything, but Potter's hands are around his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. When he looks down, he sees his robe already pooled around his feet. Potter's fingers dip inside the fabric as he pulls the shirt off his arms and Draco's cock jumps again. Potter unzips his trousers and helps him step out of them and his underwear, before practically pushing him over to the bed. Draco blames his lack of resistance on sheer relief that whatever trick this is, they're not going to torture him.

Granger – if it is her and not some Polyjuiced copy – is actually quite a lot hotter than Draco has ever given her credit for. Her lips are full and slightly parted, and her normally-alert eyes are a rich brown and glazed. Draco clambers on to the bed, kneeling opposite her. He catches her quick glance down his body and her eyes widen slightly. Draco knows he's got a bigger than average cock – even if he didn't believe the girls who'd told him, secretive glances in the showers proved it – but the way Granger's eyes snap to it a few more times makes him stupidly pleased.

Now he's this close to a half-naked Granger, Draco doesn't need any more encouragement. He doesn't let himself think about what's happening as he tilts her chin up and brings his mouth down. Her lips open for him and his tongue slides along hers. She's compliant, but not submissive, and he edges nearer to press his cock against her body. Her breasts are squashed against his chest and his arms have snaked around her waist.

It takes him a moment to realise Potter's hand is on his shoulder. Ah. So this is it, they will accuse him of sexually assaulting Granger and get him expelled. He waits for the gleeful announcement from Potter, but Potter just twists Draco's upper body toward where he's now sitting on the bed.

“Everything you do to Hermione, I do to you, remember?”

Potter presses his lips to Draco's before Draco can really process that statement. The kiss is a rougher than Granger's; Potter's stubble rubs against Draco's jaw and his glasses are cold and dig into Draco's cheek. But Draco doesn't stop. He forces Potter's mouth open wider and hisses when he feels the graze of Potter's teeth on his lip.

When Potter pulls away, cheeks flushed, Draco notices he's naked as well. And fully hard. Interesting. So, he meant that “everything you do” thing literally then. Typical Potter. Well, Drao wants to fuck Granger. And the idea of being fucked by Potter isn't as repulsive as it should be. Actually, right at this moment, Draco's quite keen on it.

Potter and Granger are both waiting for him. They are strangely patient as he considers his options. He could just leave – he doubts their Gryffindor morals would keep him here against his will – but he makes his mind up that he might as well go for this, whatever this is exactly.

Draco turns back to Granger, kissing her one last time, and moves his head down her body, pausing to lightly bite her nipples and place a few kisses on her stomach. He grins into her skin as he feels Potter kissing the back of his neck and down his spine. Granger lays herself down on the bed, wriggling out of her remaining underwear, and shoves a few pillows behind her head. Draco leans forward onto his hands and knees and open her legs.

She has a small patch of dark curls around her pussy, and he traces it with his thumb. His fingers dip lower, stroking the sensitive skin there, surprised by how wet she is. When Draco raises an eyebrow up at her she just smirks.

He licks at her entrance first, running fingers along the inside of her thighs. He's pleased when they shake slightly by his head. He moves a hand to play with her clit until she's moaning, lifting her hips to get closer to his face. He pushes his tongue inside her, tasting her immediately – sharp and delicious. His tongue quickens, flicking and reaching inside her as Granger squirms beneath him. He hears her calling out, and pushes his mouth further into her body, until her legs sink to the bed with the effort of her orgasm.

He knows what's coming, but he still jumps when Potter's hands come around his waist. They lift his arse up in the air, and then rub his arse cheeks, spreading them. Potter waits for a moment, Merlin knows what for, and then licks a stripe up and over Draco's hole.

He can feel Potter breathing through his nose; the short, warm puffs of air on his skin make him shiver. But when Potter puts his tongue inside him, he can't focus on anything other than the wet pressure just inside his rim. Draco rests his head on Granger's stomach as Potter's tongue twists inside his arse, and he can't help gasping for breath. He wants to grab his cock and let himself come, but his hands are clinging on the the bedclothes, crunching the duvet at every amazing lick of Potter's tongue.

Potter, the absolute bastard, stops quite soon and Draco's cock is painfully hard. Of course, there is something he can do about that. He pulls himself up and quickly crawls off the bed, shifting Granger until she's lying next to the edge, with her bent legs level with where he's standing.

She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and he lines himself up with her entrance. He takes a breath and pushes into her. She's slick and tight and he has to stop before he's all the way in to make sure he doesn't come right then. Granger's brow is furrowed, eyes closer and she cries out as he inches further in. He gives an experimental thrust, burying deeper, and Granger's eyes snap open, wide and wild and focused right on him.

“Don't forget your lesson,” Potter reminds him, as he moves close behind Draco. He gives Draco's balls a light squeeze, then runs a finger up to Draco's hole. The finger pauses over Draco's tight skin, then pushes inside. It's not painful and Draco starts slowly rocking into Granger as Potter pumps his hand in time. Granger's muscles constrict around him so brilliantly every time he moves forward that he almost doesn't notice when Potter slips in another finger, or a third.

Soon Potter stills Draco's hips and Draco senses him shifting his weight. He wonders whether now is a good time to admit he's never done this next part before. Potter removes his fingers and something else nudges him in their place. It's larger and wetter and Draco feels himself tense up automatically. Potter runs his hands up and down Draco's sides.

“Just relax, okay. It won't hurt if you relax.”

Draco nods; he doesn't know what to say to that and he's pretty sure his voice has deserted him anyway. Potter moves a hand down, presumably to help guide himself in, but he keeps one firmly on Draco's waist. Draco tries to relax; he looks at Granger still lying down on the bed. Locks of escaped wavy brown hair fan her face and her arms are limp by her sides. Her breasts rise and fall as she breathes rapidly and he tries to count the seconds between each breath.

Potter's cock moves inwards and upwards and Draco gasps, his body jerking forward, instinctively trying to get away. He drives further into Granger, and it's her turn to gasp. She levers herself up into a sitting position, shifting her hips on the bed. Draco grabs her arse, pulling her closer. She wiggles distractingly and he shuts his eyes, focusing on the feel of her at this angle. Potter moves again, stretching him, and he cries out.

“Shh... You're doing so well,” Granger whispers.

He's panting and realises belatedly that Granger is stroking his hair. He should be annoyed, or at least embarrassed, but his arse is burning and Granger's fingers are soothing. He leans his head into her hand.

“So good, Draco,” she murmurs.

He feels himself take in more of Potter's cock and then Potter's head is at his neck, kissing his shoulders and throat. Potter keeps nuzzling Draco's neck, humming against his skin, and Draco slowly opens his eyes. He sees Granger, but not much else, and he can't hear anything, like his senses are being all used up on the sensation of Potter inside him and Granger around him. Potter's broad chest is sweaty and solid against his back, and Draco will never admit how completely reassuring it is.

Draco focuses on Granger through the damp hair over his eyes and catches a little half-smile. And, fuck, she tightens around him and two can play that game. Or three, whatever.

He lets out a growl and slams her body back down onto the bed, pinning her wrists by her sides. He pushes deeper into her, satisfied when she cries his name, eyes widening. He rocks backward, feeling himself taking in more of Potter's cock that's still stuffed in his arse, then drives into her again. Granger's fingers are digging into his hands and she tips her head back, her words incoherent now. Draco wonders vaguely how debauched he looks, impaling himself on Potter while fucking Granger. He doesn't give a shit.

There is no way he can hold back much longer. He's riding both of them with fast, desperate thrusts. He looks at Granger and is ashamed to hear his voice almost begging. Apparently, Potter feels the same, because his hands grip Draco's hips suddenly and he yells as he jerks forward, grinding into Draco's arse. Draco pumps faster into Granger, hoping to Merlin she comes soon, because every time he moves Potter's cock hits his prostrate and his nerve endings scream in pleasure. He feels her clench around his cock, her body arching up on the bed, and he's coming instantly, shuddering and straining inside her.

Potter's cock slides out of his arse, slowly, and he pulls out of Granger, his cock smeared with a mixture of their juices. She reaches up and pulls him down onto the bed next to her, stroking his arm absently. The bed clothes are more crimson than red, this close up, he notices. He feels the bed dip as Potter collapses next to him.

Draco stays like that for a while, waiting for his breathing to calm down and for some sign of what the fuck he should do now. In all her etiquette lessons, his mother never thought to mention the appropriate behaviour after you've just had an incredible threesome with two former enemies.

Granger moves first, striding across the room. He hears her pick up her wand and then his clothes land beside him. Draco turns to watch Granger get dressed and just plucks at his trousers limply; surely she don't expect him to be able to do anything as demanding as get dressed after that? He snorts when he sees Potter's pants have landed over his head. Potter pulls them off.

“Ron and Dean will be coming back from dinner soon,” Granger says. Draco can't be sure, but it sounds as though she's sorry about that.

“Mmm..” Potter, coherent as usual, mumbles something into the bed. He lifts his head at their silence. “I said... speaking of, anyone up for dinner?”

Draco tenses. Surely Potter doesn't think they'll all be eating dinner together? But the offer was open to him too, wasn't it? The idea feels both odd and natural at the same time. He supposes these might be the only two people in the school who don't seem to hate him. Or, at least, who show their hate in the most produtive way.

“Can't,” Granger answers, trying her hair back up. “Got to go to the library. Research on those House Elf laws.”

“Alright, see you later. Good luck!”

Granger leaves the room and Draco and Potter get dressed in silence.

“Well, I'm going to head to dinner...”

“Right, er, I have to get to the Slytherin common room, so...”

“Yeah, of course.”

They walk down the tower and along the corridors in silence, until the turn off to the Great Hall. The question of what just happened again appears in his mind, but Draco finds he doesn't actually care. He can feel Potter's come trickling down his thigh, cool and sticky, and somehow that's more meaningful than any words. There are a few students coming out from dinner and Draco watches with amusement as their eyes first narrow at him, then widen when they see who he's with.

“So, think you've learnt your lesson?” Potter says lightly.

“It's a tough lesson to learn,” Draco replies, lips curving into his old smirk. “It'll probably take all year.”


End file.
